


Consumed

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Obsession, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can always feel you, like you’re a fragment of my soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumed

I can always feel you, like you’re a fragment of my soul

You are in my veins

I don’t breathe air—I breathe you—I taste you—I touch you

It doesn’t matter what I touch, it’s always you beneath my finger tips

It’s you I think of, no matter what is happening or where I am,

It’s that which keeps me going, the part of myself I don’t despise

Your soft eyes, soft hair, soft smile

Shining voice, that of an angel

But you are divine in every way

You own my soul

I repent

              I repent just as I sin

Both in the name of you

you that define me, you that consume me

You are all that matters in this god-forsaken world


End file.
